


When Phichit Snap.

by HanakaLu, HanakasFictions (HanakaLu)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comedy, Crack, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Group chat, Humor, I don’t know what I am doing, Instagram, I’ll tag More Later, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Social Media, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakaLu/pseuds/HanakaLu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakaLu/pseuds/HanakasFictions
Summary: A site is created.Pictures are taken.Videos are filmed.Yuuri is done.Viktor doesn't understand anything anymore.Yurio is pissed off and a bit in love.Welcome to the madness.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Introduction.

Phichit was bored. True, he had a lot to do. He should really think about starting them if he didn't want to be scolded by Celestino. (But he had long since learned how not to listen. He was immune now). (Well, he always had been, more or less.)

So, going back to the beginning, Phichit was bored. In spite of all he had to do. He'd already been training for the day, social networking, and even taking the time to call his family and play with his hamsters. He was lucky enough to finally be in the same city as Yuuri, but Yuuri had decided that spending his evening with Viktor was much nicer than spending it with his best friend (Phichit felt at least as betrayed as Chris had been when Viktor had said the same thing for him). (But at least Chris had someone to spend the evening with, even if that someone wasn't Viktor. Phichit, on the other hand, was simply alone with his Hamsters that he had managed to take with him without Celestino knowing it...) And even though Phichit loved his Hamsters more than anything else and they were his babies, he sometimes wanted interactions that were a bit more human and not through a screen. (And to be perfectly honest, he wanted to spend time with Yuuri because he didn't know when the next time they would see each other would be!)

Honestly speaking, a bored Phichit was a scary Phichit. Mainly because when he got really bored, nothing good ever happened. (And Yuuri knew that! But he still decided that it made perfect sense AND was normal to leave him alone one night when they had no competition, no training the next day and he didn't have to go to bed early at all. Or to pretend so that Celestino would think he had authority over him. Same thing).

Phichit, on the other hand, thought that it was while he was bored that he had his best ideas. Honestly, it was when he was bored that he decided it would be a good idea to send all those old photos of Yuuri in Detroit to Viktor. (Viktor had been amazed, happy and eternally indebted to Phichit. In his own words) (The former, however, had actually actually tried to stab Phichit in his sleep. He now locked all his doors when he decided to embark on a new project with Yuuri in it).

Which was why, when Phichit stormed into Yuuri and Viktor's room, without even thinking about whether it was a good idea (even though he was not as innocent as many thought, there were things he should not see).

The two people in the room and fortunately with all their clothes on looked at Phichit staring at them with a maniacal look on his face. Yuuri rubbed his temples and sighed, already suspecting what would happen next. (Viktor was simply looking at the other two people, without understanding anything). (He had never seen a bored Phichit before.)

« Yuuri! » Phichit screams as he approaches the first one, « I have an idea! A great idea! »

« Oh, no you don't. » Mumbled Yuuri.

« Oh yes I do. And you're gonna love it. »

« That, » Yuuri said looking at Viktor, « means I'm going to hate it. »

Viktor nodded his head with a compassionate look as if he understood the situation perfectly. (This was absolutely not the case.)

« We're going to create a YouTube channel! » Says Phichit.

« You already have a YouTube channel, » Yuuri reminded as gently as he could.

« Yes, but no. We’re going to. Viktor, Yurio, you and me. And maybe even the others. A common channel for all our friends the professional skaters. » Explained Phichit, « where each of us can post whatever we want. Whenever and wherever he wants. Of course we'll all be categorized so that no one gets lost. Oh, and also, I'll manage all of them, because let's face it, I'm the best in this field. Everybody knows that. And I'd do "shows" and "interviews" and a lot of other things. »

« Phichit... »

« Oh! Maybe a website would be better? The Thai asked himself, totally ignoring his best friend, « I mean, a website is much easier to organize, right? I think we should do that. With all of our fans together, and our instagrams, we can give them the link to the site, and when new things are put on it. »

« Phichit! »

« Also, there will be categories: By names, by fandom, maybe even by pairings? I mean, some of these pairings are real and everybody knows it, but we have to let people dream, right? Oh, this is going to be great! »

Viktor's eyes widened and he looked at Phichit as if he had gone completely mad. Which was probably the case, now that he was thinking about it.

Yuuri, on the other hand, had given up the idea of being able to talk before his best friend decided to come out of his bubble on his own. He already knew it was far too late to change his mind and Yuuriregretted many of his life choices.

« So? » Concluded Phichit, « it's a great idea, isn't it? »

« No, it's not. » Answered Yuuri.

« ... Great, I'll start the preparations! » Smile Phichit while leaving the room.

The two lovers looked at the place.

« ... What just happened? » Asked a totally stunned Viktor.

« Apparently we're going to be the proud owners of a site... All of us together. » Yuuri answered.

_**And this is how, one winter’s night, the creation of one of the most famous site of the world of figure skating seen the day. Thanks to a Phichit who had been left alone a little too long**_.


	2. First step: Create a new website and messaging the crew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey!
> 
> I really don’t know what am I doing.  
> But here we go !
> 
> (Sorry. It’s my first time editing... I hope it will be good.)

After telling Viktor and Yuuri about his plan, Phichit entered his room. (Broadly speaking. Because Phichit was absolutely not the kind of person to think before acting. Which, of course, could be inconvenient and have disastrous consequences. But more often than not, it always ended magically because Phichit was great like that).

Once he arrived in his room, he took his phone, his computer, a notebook and his hamsters (because it was important.) and settled down on his bed. Now that he had some idea about what he wanted to do, he had a lot of work to do before he could fully start the project. (Mainly the agreement of all the other skaters. Because unlike Yuuri, who Phichit could "force" to do all this (and if he didn't, he could just pretend to be him) and Viktor, who followed Yuuri anywhere and to do anything, he needed the consent of others. He was much too young to go to jail because of image rights).

First, he had to send a dozen messages. Because it was simply out of the question for him to ask permission in person. He cared about his life, thank you very much.

Now he had to make a list (A list. Phichit was going to make a list.) of people he had to ask permission from. (And he hadn't started anything yet, but he was already regretting his life choices. And since Phichit didn't want to live in regret, he was going to ask Yuuri to send messages on his side. To share the tasks).

Yuuri (My son)  
  
I need your help.  
  
No.  
  
You don’t even know what I’m going to ask!  
  
No.  
  
Why do you say no without knowing what I'm going to ask you and when you know you're going to do it anyway?   
  
No.  
  
... If it makes you feel in a position of authority, you can go ahead. I'm going to send you a list of names, send them messages to ask them if they agree to participate in the site.   
No.  
  
Wait.  
  
Why are you asking them and not me?  
  
Because you know as well as I do that you don't have a choice.   
... One day I'm going to change best friends and you're going to end up with nothing. All alone. Just you and your Hamsters.   
  
No. Not even, I’m gonna take your hamsters with me.   
  
You wouldn’t dare.   
Try me.   
  
... I’m sending you the list.   
Phichit!   
  
... Why am I still trying?   
  


Phichit laughed. Because it was true. Why was Yuuri still trying when he knew he'd lost before he even opened his mouth? Phichit laughed. Because it was true. Why was Yuuri still trying when he knew he'd lost before he even opened his mouth?

The Thai shook his head, and sent a list of the hardest people to convince. Yuuri had a knack for getting even the most stubborn to give in. (Plus, it was hilarious.)

Yuuri (My son)  
  
There you go.  
  
Why do you hate me?  
  
But I love you.  
  
I want their answer tomorrow at the latest. I'm creating the website tonight.   
  
...  
  
You know what? I just talked with Viktor, and we decided that since it was YOUR idea, you're going to ask these people yourself.   
  
But... But Yuuri!  
  
No.  
  
Why so much hate?   
  
It's not like it's work. You just sent a message asking if they want to participate. And if they do, if you can use their image for your article/video.  
  
The worst thing that can happen to you is that Yurio yells at you, but you know as well as I do that it's his way of telling you that he loves you.   
  


Phichit looked at his phone screen with his mouth slightly open. He had thought for months that Yuuri and Viktor's relationship was wonderful, and that his best friend deserved it. Today, however, even though he was still happy for Yuuri, he had an astonishing urge to murder a certain Russian skating champion. Who knows why.

Yuuri (My son)  
  
Since you leave me no choice. I’m going to do it.  
  
Great, keep us posted  
  


Phichit growled at his phone. But apologized quickly because he had done nothing, and was completely innocent. He had done everything for Yuuri to grow up normally and become a good man. And this was how he thanked him? (Even though from a completely logical and external point of view, he could understand why the Japanese had reacted that way. Maybe next time he would ask his opinion too? Just to say...) 

Sighing and with one hand on his Hamsters, Phichit decided to start sending his messages. (The sooner he started, the sooner he finished.)

Christophe  
  
Chris! I need you, right now!  
  
Yes? What’s for?  
  
You love yourself a lot, don’t you?  
  
I wouldn't put it like that, but yes. After all, I'm wonderful.   
  
...Okay. But I didn't come here to sing your praises.   
  
Oh? It's too bad, no one seems to want to talk to me about me.   
  
I wonder why? Anyway I'm going to create a website for all skaters. (Which I like, because I will be the moderator and I don't want people I don't like).   
  
... Don't we already have official sites?   
  
Yes, we do. But the project is that this site will be managed by us and not our press managers. We'll put videos, we'll be able to write articles.   
  
Would you be up for it? Or at least let me post videos with you on it?   
  
Oh of course. If it's about me, I'm always up for it!   
  
Great. I'll let you know!   


And one done. That left only a dozen. 

After more than an hour of sending messages to everyone he wanted, the only one left was the problem child who was having a hard time dealing with his anger. (The teenager in the group, in short).

Yurio  
  
...Yurio?  
  
What?!  
  
I need to ask you something.  
  
It’s urgent. Like, so urgent.  
  
What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy right now?!   
  
... No, I don't see that. I don't see it because we're talking by message. And even though I know I'm a great person, I'm not a mind reader yet. And I can't see through walls.   
  
... what do you want.   
  
I need to use your face.  
  
...Come again?  
  
I mean no. Not like that, but I need you to give me permission to use your face for the site I plan to create for all of us professional figure skaters. Which I will manage myself, and which everyone will participate in.   
  
No.  
  
Please.  
  
No.  
  
Viktor and Yuuri say yes.  
  
No. And I'm pretty sure Katsudon didn't say yes. You just didn't give him a choice. And Viktor, he's going to do whatever Katsudon is going to do. That's not a good argument. Try again Chulanont.   
  
Damn.  
  
Otabek is in.  
  
...  
  


Phichit smiles at his phone. He knew he'd get it with Otabek. It was a general knowledge. Except for Yurio. (Everyone got the distinct impression that Otabek was very aware of the situation. But he knew Yurio well enough to let things happen. Yurio needed a lot of time to get used to the fact that he didn't want to get angry with another human being at all. This was so rare for him).

Yurio  
  
I'll do it. But only because I want to and maybe it will calm down the crazy people who call themselves my fans.   
  
Viktor, Yuuri and I will have to talk to you about the respect of those who are not totally sane, but who allow you to have money on your account.   
  
... It's thanks to the sponsors.   
  
Ooh, baby Yurio, you still have so much to learn about life.   
  
Shut up.  
  
Yes, yes. I'll call you when the site is ready. I've got an idea for the first video. And I'd like you to be in it.   
  
No.  
  
Great, I'm glad you agree. Bye, Yurio. I'll let you go back to drooling over your Otabek pictures.   
  
I promise I won't tell him anything.   
  
I'm going to kill you slowly and very painfully, Chulanont.   
  


After laughing for a few minutes, Phichit ticked a few boxes on the list he had written. Now that they had all, more or less, said yes, he was just about to:

  * ~~Create the website. (And then find it a name.)~~
  * To prepare the welcome video he wanted. 
  * To prepare one or two articles to present all this. 
  * And to post on Instagram AND Twitter that the site is now online. 
  * Also, and less important, he would have to get the agreement of all the coaches. But if the site was already done, and already had a few articles and readers, it should go smoothly. ( ~~Also, Phichit was extremely afraid of Yakov. But everyone was afraid of him. Except other Russians. Or they hid it well.)~~

He was good at all things social networking, but he never said he was a genius when it came to website creation. However, when someone was bored (and when that someone was Phichit Chulanont) everything was learned extremely fast. And it wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway. (Viktor and Yuuri were probably licking each other's tonsils right now. Yurio was probably drooling very angrily over Otabek's pictures. Then throwing his phone against the wall in total denial while he was alone in his room. Before he did it again. Chris had to do... What Chris did when he had the night off. And Otabek... Phichit didn't know what Otabek liked to do when he had free time). (Mila had to train. Or do whatever he didn't know. The brother who was so overprotective that he became obsessed had to... Protect his sister to the point of obsession). So yes, he had nothing better to do, so he was going to create his site all by himself like a big boy. Then be a proud father, once it was done. There you go. That was his life now.

After almost two hours of almost tearing his hair out (because really, even now that it was all really common and the websites were supposedly easy to create, it wasn't at all. It was all lies. Horrible lies. And Phichit didn't want to know what it was like when they were "hard" to create in the past). 

So we said, after almost two hours of hard work, the site was ready. It was simplistic, because even though Phichit liked flashy, he wasn't the only one going there. It was easy to use. And he was going to create the best first article in the world because Phichit was successful at everything he did. Every once in a while. Probably. At least every other time.

#  Cat Ipsum 

### That’s my first article ever. And I already know I’m the best at it! 

  
By Phichit Chulanont  
Ice skater  


  
  


Hello, everybody! 

Phichit at your service. This is the very first article of what I'm sure will be one of the best sites the skating world has ever created. And not just because I'm the one who created it. (Although that's a big part of it.) 

This first article is honestly not going to do much good. But like everything else, a site needs an introductory article, right? (No, no kidding, right? I mean, I can skate, because that's my job. I can handle Twitter and Instagram, because I was born for it, and you all know it. But a website? I know I'm awesome, but even I had a hard time...)

I'm going to keep the reasons for creating a site a secret. Because it's not that important.

I'm just going to explain in this article what this site is going to be used for, exactly:

    * For give you news. Other than via Instagram and Twitter, because some of us (and yes, I'm thinking of you Yuuri.) don't use those networks. (Even though I told them several hundred times the blasphemy it was.)
    * Your servant here will do interviews. Because I find it hilarious, but also because I want to share with you moments of our lives that the official sites don't offer. 
    * Videos will be filmed. Because I film my whole life and the lives of others, and I know that I am THE person who posts the most here. 
    * Also, this site won't be mine alone, every professional skater will have a corner for them. With or without a password. Private or not. I think it's a good way to share and communicate with our community. 
    * It's for fun. We're here to unwind and have fun. Don't hesitate to ask your questions in the special box I've put at your disposal, I'm sure that each of us will write an article to answer your questions.
    * Lately, I didn't create this site to stop posting on my other social media, don't worry. I just think it's another way to share things. Things that we can't necessarily put on Twitter or Instagram.

Finally, I will also give you a list of the people who will be participating here with me:

        * Katsuki Yuuri. (And if anyone asks, yes, he was quite willing.)
        * Viktor Nikiforov. (Yes, he's aware, and has all the information he needs to make his decision.)
        * Otabek Altin
        * Yuri Plisetsky
        * Christophe Giacometti
        * Michele Crispino (I don't know why yet. But I'm sure I'll find a reason.)
        * Sara Crispino (Probably the reason for Michele's presence.)
        * Emil Nekola. (Surely. Maybe...)
        * Georgi Popovich. (As long as he's not too depressed to come.)
        * Kenjirou Minami. (I think it'll be mostly articles about Yuuri...) 
        * Mila Babicheva. (Because I love her very much, and if I hadn't included her, I'm pretty sure my head wouldn't be on my body.) 

Others will probably join the list later. 

I really hope that when you come here, you have a great time. That you'll learn a lot about your favorite skaters.

I'll see you soon for another article. 

Phichit

Phichit of [IceSkatersHangingOut.com](http://www.IceSkaterHangingOut.com/)




It was done. (And honestly a lot faster than Phichit would have thought.)

He felt totally accomplished! It was his new baby, and he was going to protect it with the same zeal that Viktor was protecting Yuuri. All he had to do was tell Twitter and Instagram, and he was good at it. (Then maybe he'd go to sleep for a while, he was around one in the morning, and even without training or competition, he wasn't going to get up too late either). (Yuuri was an early riser, unlike Viktor. And since Phichit knew that he would let his fiancé sleep, he was pretty sure that it was him that Yuuri would come to see). 

Phichit the Diva  
@PhichitChuu   
@KatsukiYuuri @VNikiforov @ Yplisetsky New website created: IceSkatersHangingOut.com (I don’t want any comments on this name.) 12:45 PM - 15 November 2017  978 2365 

He'd do Instagram the next day. He was getting too tired, and he didn't want to use the pictures he had now. He'd have to take a new one especially for that. And he'd have to figure out a way to get everyone together... 

But it was a good start, and he couldn't wait to see where it all went.

______________

Meanwhile, on Twitter.

Viktor K Nikiforov  
@Vnikiforov   
@PhichitChuu He did it. He really did it. #PhichitBlog 1:15 AM - 15 NOVEMBER 2017  1234  10 634 

I am NOT angry. Shut up.  
@Yplisetsky   
PhuchitChuu I really want to send him up against a wall. But apart from the fact that Katsudon might not be okay with it, I'm not sure I can carry him. #PhichitBlog  1:23 AM - 15 NOVEMBER 2017  698  8 943 

I know I am Fabulous  
@IamChris   
@PhichitChuu I'm sure it's gonna be great. I'll be in it after all. #PhichitBlog  1:34 AM - 15 NOVEMBER 2017  244  3 456 

Just Yuuri.  
@KatukiYuuri   
@PhitchitChuu I guess I'm gonna have to be more present on social media now, huh? #PhichitBlog.  1:35 AM - 15 NOV 2017  378  2 254 

Yes, it was going to be interesting...


End file.
